Un morceau de réalité
by Kanade Tashibana
Summary: EXO [BaekYeol ] En rentrant au lycée, Baekhyun n'avait de cesse que d'observer Chanyeol, celui qu'il aimait depuis si longtemps. Même si son amour pour lui était néfaste et interdit, il s'en fichait.


.

.

.

**Résumé :** Du haut de ses quinze ans, Baekhyun entrait au lycée pour la première fois, un endroit ou il avait toujours rêvé d'être. Et ce, pour une raison bien précise.  
Malgré les conseils de Kyungsoo et ses mises en garde, le petit blond n'avait de cesse que d'observer Chanyeol, celui qu'il aimait depuis si longtemps.  
Même si son amour pour lui était néfaste et interdit, Baekhyun s'en fichait.

**Pairing :** BaekYeol (avec warning).

.

.

.

Du haut de ses quinze ans, Baekhyun entrait au lycée pour la première fois, un endroit ou il avait toujours rêvé d'être. Ou plutôt un souhait qu'il espérait depuis deux ans. Il n'avait de cesse  
que de penser enfin à ce jour, ou il allait fouler le sol de ce grand établissement.  
Entrer dans ce bâtiment par la grande porte et sentir fier de ça.

Évidement, le jeune homme habitait en pleine campagne, comme pratiquement tout les élèves de son ancien collège. Il y avait un bus scolaire qui faisait un tour de ramassage tout les matins, passant par chaque mairie pour récupérer les plus jeunes.  
Il y avait aussi un car pour les lycéens, heureusement. Mais celui-ci passait uniquement toutes les demi-heures et l'établissement avait fait en sorte que toutes les années ne commencent jamais à la même heure afin d'éviter qu'il ne soit bondé.

Quand les premières années débutaient les cours à huit heures, les secondes années venaient pour huit heures et demi et les troisièmes années à neuf heures.  
Et les roulements se faisaient dans cette ordre.

Autrement dit, Baekhyun ne verrait uniquement ceux de son âge dans le bus scolaire. Rien qu'en y pensant, une grimace apparut sur son visage. Il n'avait pas beaucoup eut d'amis dans son ancien collège et espérait que cela changerait en arrivant dans un grand établissement.  
Malheureusement, la plupart des élèves habitaient la ville et n'avait pas besoin du ramassage pour rentrer chez eux.

Alors le jeune homme attendait tout seul à la mairie de son village tout les matins et rencontraient un de ses ami lorsqu'il montait à l'intérieur. C'était déjà ça de prit.  
Mais Baekhyun avait envie d'élargir ses horizons. Il voulait des amis, et une petite amie -surtout une petite amie en réalité-

Parce que le blond n'avait qu'une seule obsession depuis son entré au lycée. Capter le regard d'une seule personne, et peut-être arriver à le rendre jaloux.  
Seulement aucunes filles ne s'étaient jamais véritablement intéressé à lui, alors à force, il avait abandonné.

.

.

.

Baekhyun se dirigeait à la cafétéria en compagnie de son seul ami de première année. Le petit blond avait le sourire aux lèvres en prenant son plateau, connaissant parfaitement la raison de tout son manège intérieur. A force, ses potes n'y faisaient plus attention. Ses sautes d'humeurs et ses sourires soudains. Ils avaient renoncé à le comprendre depuis le temps. Baekhyun était une énigme à lui-tout seul.

Kyungsoo, son meilleur ami, était le seul qui savait pourquoi le jeune homme faisait tout cela. Pourquoi le blond mettait autant de maquillage le matin et coiffait ses cheveux si élégamment. Mais également, pourquoi il faisait en sorte de serrer ses cuisses et ses fesses dans son pantalon scolaire.  
En vérité, pour le brun ce n'était pas si dur à deviner. Il fallait simplement un peu de déduction, et regarder le visage de son ami qui était tout sauf inexpressif.

Baekhyun et lui se connaissait depuis le collège. Ils étaient tombés dans la même classe, mais ce fut lors d'un projet de science que tout les rapprocha. Le caractère joyeux et scintillant du blond fonctionnait parfaitement avec le calme et la timidité de Kyungsoo. -Bien qu'au collège, il n'était pas encore blond- A l'époque, le jeune homme était brun et il ne maquillait pas non plus. Tout cela est venu par la suite, et cela s'était renforcé davantage à leurs arrivés au lycée.

Et il se doutait fortement de la raison.

Park Chanyeol.

C'était un grand brun en troisième année. Autrement dit, c'était la seule année ou Baekhyun pourrait montrer ses bons cotés avant qu'il ne quitte l'établissement et ne parte pour l'université. La plupart étant directement dans les villes beaucoup plus grandes et éloignées.

Le jeune homme était l'exacte opposé de Baekhyun, enfin tout de moins, dans l'état d'esprit de Kyungsoo.

Grand, beau, charismatique. C'était un papillon sociale qui avait des amis un peu partout. Il était souriant et faisait souvent rire les autres. Autrement dit, un type populaire qui semblait intouchable.

Parfois, Kyungsoo avait de la peine pour son ami blond qui s'accrochait à la seule personne qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir. Car Chanyeol et Baekhyun se connaissaient, malgré tout. Ils se connaissaient même très bien. Et tout cela était un amour néfaste et contraire à la morale.

Heureusement, les autres amis qu'ils avaient depuis la rentrée n'étaient pas au courant de ça. Et si la nouvelle filtrait dans l'établissement, le petit blond pouvait dire adieu à ses jours heureux.

.

.

.

Baekhyun s'installa à table, Sehun et Jongin les ayant rejoint au passage.

Les nouveaux arrivants étaient également en première année, tout comme eux, mais ils avaient réussit à se faire rapidement un nom dans l'enceinte de l'établissement. Jongin était un grand sportif et avait intégré l'équipe du lycée. Quant à Sehun, ce fut grâce à sa belle gueule d'ange, malgré son air froid et antipathique.

\- Ah ! Les voila, dit le blond en souriant.

Il avait tourné son regard vers l'entrée et enfin Chanyeol apparaissait, ainsi que ses amis. Comme d'ordinaire, celui-ci était vraiment beau et impeccable. Le plus jeune remarqua des yeux féminins le dévorer du regard, et il grogna.  
Chanyeol ne le savait probablement pas encore, mais il était à lui. Et Baekhyun ne tolérait aucuns autres regards que le sien sur son corps. C'était exclu.

Suho montrait la voix et s'installa à leur table de prédilection. Le brun faisait partit de l'élite du lycée, appartenant aux meilleurs élèves. En gros, il avait un avenir tout tracé.  
Puis arrivant derrière lui le reste de la bande, Chen, Xiumin, Luhan et Tao.  
Chen, de son vrai nom Jongdae, était un peu comme l'acolyte de Chanyeol. Les deux étaient tout le temps ensemble à faire les imbéciles. Ce rapprochement agaçait un peu Baekhyun, qui pourtant connaissait Chen depuis plusieurs années.  
Xiumin était plus réservé et était sans doute le meilleur ami de Suho. C'est également lui qui apporta Luhan et Tao à la bande. Deux chinois qui avaient fait leurs rentrées en Corée pour apprendre la langue.  
Baekhyun regarda tout ce petit monde se placer autour d'une grand table, mais ses yeux ne quittèrent jamais vraiment Chanyeol.

\- Arrêtes de faire ça, lança Kyungsoo d'une voix froide.

Le blond jeta un coup d'oeil à son ami.

\- De ?

\- Le dévorer du regard. Ça ne se fait pas.

Baekhyun arqua un sourcil.

\- Parce que c'est malpoli ? Demanda-t-il naïvement.

\- Non. Tu sais très bien que tu ne peux pas. Votre relation ne marchera jamais, la vie en a décidé autrement. Raisonne toi une bonne fois pour toute.

Le concerné fit la grimace, mais comprit pourquoi Kyungsoo agissait comme cela.

\- Je sais, soupira-t-il. Mais je ne peux rien faire contre ça ...

\- Tu ne peux pas, répliqua le brun avec une voix cinglante. Trouve toi une autre personne comme par exemple ...

Kyungsoo fit le tour de la salle avec la main, mais Baekhyun ne fit pas même l'effort de regarder. Dans son esprit, il n'y avait que Chanyeol. Uniquement lui.  
Alors peu importe ce qu'en dirait les autres, il voulait l'aimer sans restriction. Même si leurs amours ou leurs rapports étaient mal, il s'en fichait.

\- Je m'en fous des autres. C'est ... Injuste, dit-il d'une voix brisée.

Baekhyun se leva de table sans emporter son plateau et se réfugia dans les toilettes. Personne ne le comprenait. Ce n'était pas si difficile pourtant, le jeune homme était amoureux de son aîné. Alors pourquoi la vie avait envie de les séparer de cette façon ?  
Kyungsoo avait raison, son amour était stérile et impossible. Ou improbable néfaste, d'une certaine façon.

Le blond fit la grimace, en sentant sa poitrine se contracter et ses yeux piquer faiblement. Pour le cacher, il ouvrit le robinet et trempa ses mains pour mouiller son visage.

Il ne voulait plus penser à rien.

Ou juste à Park Chanyeol. Et d'un monde ou il pourrait être ensemble.

.

.

.

Le grand brun était en cours, griffonnant des dessins sur ses cahiers. Il commença une sorte de soleil souriant lorsque Suho lui donna un coup de coude de la place de devant. Visiblement leur professeur avait stoppé son cours et réclamait le silence. Aussitôt Chanyeol leva son regard et vit le principal arriver dans la salle en compagnie d'un nouvel élève.

\- Je vous présente Wu Fan. Il intégrera votre classe à partir d'aujourd'hui, alors faites lui bonne accueil.

Le grand blond fixa l'ensemble des élèves d'un air froid et Chanyeol observa Lay frissonner d'effroi à deux tables de lui. Cela l'amusa. Enfin ... Jusqu'à ce que le nouveau en question ne s'installe juste a ses cotés.

Wu Fan le toisa de haut en bas et il sentait très mal à l'aise de cette attention particulière.

\- Tu dessines bien.

Une voix grave le sortit de ses pensées et Chanyeol reporta ses pupilles en direction de son cahier. Il avait griffonné des vieux dessins tout pourri et le jeune homme se demanda si son voisin ne se moquait pas de lui.

\- Heuuu merci, répondit-il prudemment.

Wu Fan lui fit un signe de tête et sortit une feuille de son sac.

\- Regarde. Je l'ai fais avant.

Chanyeol tira sur son cou pour observer ce qu'il lui montrait. C'était une sorte de ... Chien ? Chat ? Lapin ? Ou peut-être une vache. Qui sait ...

\- Oh, c'est très ... Bien.

\- Merci, fit le grand blond. Je pense avoir un don pour le dessin.

Chanyeol évita de pouffer de rire et lui adressa un sourire radieux à la place. L'année allait être longue s'il se retrouvait avec ce type comme voisin.  
Car en règle général, le brun choisissait une place à l'écart pour être seul. D'ordinaire, tout les élèves lui parlaient et le monopolisaient sans arrêt. Les cours étaient probablement le seul moment ou le jeune homme était un peu en paix.

Finalement, il se trouva que ce Wu Fan était plus sympathique qu'il n'y paraissait. Il lui raconta son ancienne vie en Chine, ses amis de là-bas, sa famille. Chanyeol lui parla également. De sa bande au lycée, de son frère qu'il adorait et des même des matières ou il était complètement nul.

Quand la cloche sonna la fin des cours, Chanyeol n'eut pas même à se poser la question s'il inviterait son nouvel ami à sa table.

.

.

.

Baekhyun remarqua tout de suite que quelque chose avait changé lorsqu'un grand blond commençait à être de plus en plus proche de Chanyeol. Et il n'aimait pas ça. Pas du tout.  
Ayant un caractère naturellement jaloux, le jeune homme avait directement su que ce type allait lui apporter des problèmes.

Il ne pouvait même pas en parler à Kyungsoo, puisqu'il avait décidé de temporairement lui faire la gueule.  
Bon, c'était peut-être un peu radical comme acte, mais Baekhyun voulait que son ami comprenne son point de vue. Il n'avait pas fait exprès de tomber amoureux de Chanyeol. Ce n'était pas de sa faute, c'était tout simplement arrivé.

Cela avait commencé par des regards à la dérobés, puis par des frissons dans tout son corps. Comme si tout s'électrisait à son touché. La chaleur montait au fond de lui et il sentait stupide à chaque fois que quelque chose sortait de sa bouche. Sa langue devenait pâteuse et ses mains moites.  
Baekhyun avait su que quelque chose était anormal dans son comportement. Et finalement tout devint clair quand son esprit commença à se jouer de lui. Ses rêves se faisaient de plus en plus violents, lui montrant tout ce qu'il désirait. Son âme se pervertit et le blond se sentait encore pire qu'avant.

Pour ne pas arranger les choses, il voyait Chanyeol tous les jours.

Foutu destin.

.

.

.

Le jeune homme attendit patiemment devant la grille du lycée, balançant son sac de droite à gauche. Le bus scolaire partait dans une dizaine de minutes et Kyungsoo lui avait fait les gros yeux. Peu importe s'il le loupait, un autre serait là dans une demi heure.

Pour le moment, il ne pensait qu'à une seule chose. Et celle-ci apparut comme par miracle par les grandes portes.

Park Chanyeol sortait de l'établissement, accompagné par ses nombreux amis. Le grand blond faisait également partit du lot.  
Baekhyun ne put s'empêchait de le regarder méchamment, même si concrètement, ce type ne lui absolument rien fait. D'ailleurs, le jeune homme avait apprit son nom en fouillant un peu. Wu Fan. Un chinois en plus.

\- Baek ?

Le concerné était tellement dans ces pensées, qu'il en avait oublié sa principale motivation. Son regard se leva en directement vers la voix et tout son corps se bloqua en constatant de qui il s'agissait.  
Un grand brun qui n'était pas inconnu à son coeur.

\- Qu'es-ce que tu fais ici tout seul ? Tu attends quelqu'un ?

\- Heu ... Je-

Et voila qu'il commençait déjà à bafouiller. C'était direct mal partit.

\- Je v-voulais qu'on rentre ensemble.

Automatiquement sa tête se baissa, voulant cacher les rougeurs sur ses joues. Il attendit avec stresse que son aîné lui réponde. Après tout, il n'y avait aucunes raisons que Chanyeol refuse. A moins qu'il ait déjà prévu de sortir avec ses amis.  
Un coup d'oeil sur sa gauche et Baekhyun soupira de soulagement en observant que les autres avaient passé la grille sans attendre son aîné.

Chanyeol s'avança dans sa direction et lui donna un coup affectueux sur l'épaule.

\- Bien sur, crétin.

Se regonflant d'espoir, le blond leva les yeux et rencontra le sourire magnifique de celui qu'il aimait. Son coeur chuta encore une fois.

.

.

.

Baekhyun et Chanyeol descendirent au même arrêt. Le trajet se fit silencieux pour le plus jeune, sentant que sa poitrine allait exploser à chaque fois que son partenaire frôlait leurs mains.  
Quand au brun, il parlait beaucoup. Il racontait toute la journée et les événements importants. Baekhyun grogna quand il aborda le sujet de Wu Fan. Soit disant que celui-ci était amusant et nul en dessin. Mais c'était ce qui le rendait attachant, apparemment.

Le plus petit n'y tint plus et s'arrêta pour prendre le bras de son voisin.

\- Chanyeol ... Heu. Tu v-voudrais venir jouer aux jeux vidéos ?

L'interpellé haussa les sourcils.

\- Maintenant ?

Baekhyun agita la tête, celle-ci commençant à être en surchauffe.

\- D'accord, fit le plus grand en souriant.

.

.

.

Quelques heures plus tard, les deux jeunes hommes étaient encore dans la chambre de Baekhyun. Le plus grand avait insisté pour qu'ils essaient Super Smash Bross Brawl en premier dans sa liste. Un des jeu ou le blond n'était vraiment pas doué. L'aîné le savait parfaitement et le rétamait à plat coutume, même en utilisant Kirby.

Baekhyun gémit de frustration à chaque fois qu'il tombait du plateau et le brun rigolait machiavéliquement.  
A la partie d'après, ils rajoutèrent deux personnages en mode facile. Cependant Baekhyun perdit encore. Il balança la manette par terre en n'ayant plus envie de continuer le massacre et attendit patiemment que Chanyeol batte les autres.

\- Arrêtes de bouder comme ça, lui lança-t-il.

Le blond gonfla ses joues et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- T'es trop mignon en faisant ça.

Chanyeol se pencha dans sa direction et lui fit un baiser sur les lèvres. Puis, il s'éloigna et reporta son attention sur le jeu.

Baekhyun resta sans bouger pendant quelques secondes, le temps que son coeur se remette à battre correctement. Cela était déjà arrivé auparavant, que le plus grand l'embrasse soudainement -s'il pouvait considérer ça comme de vrais baisers-. Chanyeol avait prit cette habitude. De plus en plus, lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient seuls et le plus petit n'osait pas lui en demander la raison.

\- Bon, j'y vais, répliqua Chanyeol lorsqu'il finit la partie. Je dois encore faire mes devoirs, et me changer.

Comme preuve, il montra son uniforme.

Le plus jeune lui adressa un sourire timide et son voisin se leva afin de sortir de sa chambre. Aussitôt, Baekhyun soupira de soulagement et sa main atteignit sa poitrine. Son coeur battait bien trop fort.

.

.

.

Ce soir là, quand le jeune homme se coucha, il sortit des photos de sa table de nuit. C'était un rituel auquel il tenait particulièrement. Ces clichés étaient ses trésors.

Chanyeol et lui.

Certaines images étaient prises il y a quelques années. Quand Baekhyun était brun et que l'autre avait tenté sa période rousse. Il avait les cheveux plus longs, avec de jolies boucles. Ce fut à ce moment là que le plus jeune se rendit compte de ses sentiments pour lui.

De toute manière, peu importait à quoi ressemblait Chanyeol. Pour lui, il restait parfait.

Baekhyun continua de regarder les clichés qu'il avait dans les mains, caressant leurs visages souriants avec le bout de ses doigts.

Au moins, dans son esprit il était libre de rêver de ce qu'il voulait.

.

.

.

Chanyeol se trouvait sur l'un des banc de la cour, un peu à l'écart du reste de l'école. Wu Fan était avec lui, et il lui avait même proposé qu'ils mangent ensemble. Le grand brun avait haussé les épaules et s'était dit "pourquoi pas ?". Le chinois était vraiment sympa et il s'entendait parfaitement avec lui.

Pour Chanyeol, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de personne qui comptait dans sa vie. En premier, tout en haut de la liste, se trouvait son frère. Surement l'être qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour lui. Son frère était tout ce qu'il avait, il était si adorable mignon que Chanyeol se sentait fondre sous son sourire. En vérité, le plus petit illuminait sa vie.  
Puis, venait ses parents et tout le reste de sa famille. Ses amis également comptaient énormément pour lui. Jongdae, Suho, Tao, Luhan, Xiumin.

Il osa un coup d'oeil en direction de Wu Fan. Es-ce qu'il pouvait aussi le considérer comme un ami ? Après tout, ils ne connaissaient pas depuis longtemps.

Chanyeol se sentait parfois mal à l'aise en compagnie du grand blond. Hormis le fait que celui-ci dessinait étrangement pendant les cours, et lui faisait part ensuite de ses oeuvres. Il y avait quelque chose qui le stressait légèrement. Wu Fan était du genre à faire des allusions ou avoir des gestes suspects.

Dans d'autres circonstances, le brun aurait pensé que le chinois voulait autre chose que de l'amitié venant de sa part. Puis, il haussait les épaules en se rassurant. C'était peut-être des actions normales en Chine.

\- Tu veux des bonbons ? Demanda son voisin.

Il lui tendit le paquet en lui faisant un doux sourire.

\- C'est quel parfum ? Demanda Chanyeol en louchant au dessus.

\- Fraise.

\- Parfait !

Le brun fut ravi et en prit trois dans la paume de sa main. Il adorait énormément ce parfum. C'était comme une addiction qu'il avait depuis quelques temps, et sans en connaitre véritablement la raison.

Wu Fan lui donna un coup de coude et lui montra deux personnes du doigt. Apparemment un couple se croyant à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Ils étaient debout contre un arbre, leurs mains se faufilant sous les vêtements de l'autres.

Le grand blond se retourna vers son interlocuteur avec les yeux brillants. Chanyeol avala difficilement sa salive et se leva d'un bond.

\- On ferait mieux d'y aller.

Le chinois le suivit sans faire de remarques, et il en fut rassuré. Des rougeurs apparurent sur ses joues et Chanyeol savait exactement pourquoi. Le Coréen connaissait la raison de son obsession pour les fraises. Il s'en était rendu compte en observant le couple s'embrasser derrière les arbres de la cour.

C'était l'odeur du gel douche de Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Baekhyun était fâché. Et encore .. C'était un euphémisme.

Il s'installa à sa table le lendemain midi, croisant les bras, et ne toucha pas a sa nourriture. Sehun le regarda avec inquiétude.

\- Ça va pas ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

Le concerné grogna et Kyungsoo lui fit signe que ce n'était rien. Il avait cela simplement pour ne pas alarmer les deux autres, qui retournèrent dans leurs conversations sur le tournoi sportif. Le brun se tourna ensuite vers son ami et posa sa main sur son épaule.  
Le Baekhyun rieur et lumineux avait disparu, laissant place au gros boudeur, et il n'y avait qu'une seule raison à ça. Chanyeol.

\- Qu'à-t-il encore fait ? Dit-il discrètement.

Le petit blond jeta un coup d'oeil à la table de celui qu'il aimait.

\- Il a invité Wu Fan dans sa chambre hier soir, cracha Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo fut surprit d'entendre ça. Chanyeol avait déjà invité Jongdae, très souvent même, et jamais le blond n'avait réagit aussi violemment.

\- Et ... ?

\- Ils ont joué aux jeux vidéos, mais Wu Fan est partit avant le repas. Il ne "voulait pas déranger". Putain de chinois.

Son ami lui tapa sur le haut de la tête, le réprimant pour ces derniers termes.

\- Désolé. C'est juste qu'il m'énerve.

\- Baek ... Je sais que je te l'ai déjà dis, et cela va te faire mal de l'entendre ...

\- Alors ne dit rien.

\- Laisse tomber Chanyeol.

Les yeux du blond se remplirent de larmes. Kyungsoo avait raison, depuis le début, et il connaissait toutes les raisons par coeur. Pourtant, c'était impossible de faire marche arrière.

\- Je ne peux pas ...

Son ami le prit dans ses bras, essayant de le réconforter. Personne ne devait connaitre le secret de Baekhyun, et il ferait en sorte de protéger le petit blond de tout les autres.

.

.

.

Après les cours, Chanyeol embarqua le plus jeune directement à l'arrêt de leur village. Il l'entraîna jusqu'à sa maison, puis les escaliers, puis sa chambre. Et c'est ainsi que Baekhyun se retrouva donc assis maladroitement sur le grand lit, mal à l'aise et le regard fuyant. Le brun se plaça juste en face de lui, ses mains entourant le visage du plus jeune.

\- Je t'ai vu pleurer à midi.

\- Non.

\- Baek ...

\- J'avais une poussière dans l'oeil.

Chanyeol fit un sourire en coin et des yeux moqueurs. Le blond savait qu'il ne pouvait pas cacher quelque chose très longtemps à la personne qu'il aimait.

\- C'est rien, j'ai pas envie d'en parler, fit Baekhyun avec un soupir.

Le brun hocha la tête et s'avança vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

Son voisin acquiesça et se fondit dans l'étreinte, en profitant au maximum. C'était probablement la première fois qu'il tenait son aîné avec autant d'ardeur, et Chanyeol dû le sentir. Cependant, il ne dit rien, se contentant de caresser les cheveux de Baekhyun avec douceur.  
Le plus jeune se retira légèrement, de sorte à être juste en face de l'autre. Il oublia tout ces mots lorsqu'il le visage du brun apparut devant ses pupilles. Des rougeurs prirent place sur ses joues et ses mains tremblèrent, encore accroché au tee-shirt de son partenaire.

\- Chan ...

Son prénom s'évapora instantanément. Chanyeol venait d'avancer sa bouche et de la poser sur la sienne. Le geste était aérien, léger, doux. Des explosions se firent sentir dans son estomac et Baekhyun voulait que cette sensation de bien-être ne parte jamais.

Lorsque le brun voulu se retirer, une seconde plus tard, Baekhyun s'accrocha encore plus fermement à lui. Ils s'embrassèrent encore et le blond lécha la lèvre inférieure de celui qu'il aimait. Chanyeol parut surprit au premier abord mais se laissa faire, automatiquement. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent timidement, commençant un nouvel acte pour les deux concernés.  
Jamais autant de sentiments s'embrouillaient dans l'esprit de Baekhyun. Il laissa ses mains descendre le long du dos de son partenaire et son corps de rapprocha directement du sien. Un gémissement étouffé se fit entendre lorsque leurs bassins se rencontrèrent. Même au dessus de ses vêtements, le blond avait sentit la chaleur monter au fond de ses entrailles.

C'était encore tellement nouveau pour lui, et il voulait tout tenter en compagnie de Chanyeol.

Malheureusement, des bruits dans l'escaliers se firent entendre et le plus grand rompit rapidement leurs étreintes. Baekhyun était encore sur ses genoux, son petit corps collé au sien. Et cela sentait extrêmement mauvais.

Quelques coups résonnèrent, signe que quelqu'un frappait à la porte de sa chambre. Directement, le brun réagit quand la poignet s'abaissa. Il tira le couverture sur eux deux, cachant Baekhyun dans son étreinte.  
Heureusement la couette était tellement épaisse qu'elle dissimulée parfaitement le plus jeune.

\- Chan ?

Le concerné leva le regard et rencontra celui de sa mère. Elle semblait mal à l'aise et hésitante.

\- Tu vas bien maman ?

Elle tira la chaise du bureau de son fils et s'assit dessus.

\- Je m'inquiète pour ton frère.

Chanyeol fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose clochait ?

\- Depuis quelques temps il semble ailleurs. Je ne le trouve plus aussi souriant qu'avant.

\- Ça ira, j'en discuterais avec lui.

Sa mère lui adressa un sourire rassuré.

\- Est-il déjà rentré des cours ?

\- Heu ... Oui. Mais il fait ses devoirs dans sa chambre. J'irais lui parler quand il aura terminé.

\- D'accord, répondit-elle soulagée.

Sa mère se leva de la chaise et la rangea après son passage. Puis elle sortit de la chambre, non sans avoir remercié son fils au passage.

Dès que la porte se referma sur sa silhouette, Chanyeol enleva la couette. Le plus jeune était encore là, le regardant avec curiosité. D'un seul coup, les traits du brun devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate.  
Le visage de Baekhyun était tout prêt de son bassin. Beaucoup trop prêt pour que cela ne lui donne pas d'arrières pensées.  
Son partenaire dû le sentir puisqu'il lui adressa un sourire fiévreux. Ses deux grandes mains passèrent autour du corps du blond et il le ramena en face de lui. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent encore, les lycéens n'ayant pas même la patience ou l'envie de refréner leurs pulsions.

Baekhyun se retira doucement et caressa le visage de son vis-à-vis.

\- Tu penses que c'est mal ? Ce que l'on fait.

Chanyeol fronça les sourcils.

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Tu penses qu'on est normal ?

\- J'y ai jamais réfléchis, Baek. Tout ce que je veux c'est être avec toi.

La bouche de Baekhyun s'étira en un sourire rayonnant.

\- Moi aussi.

Cette déclaration eut le don de faire battre le coeur de Chanyeol, comme si un tambour jouait dans sa poitrine. Son regard passa sur le corps en face de lui et le désir se fit connaitre dans ses pupilles.

\- Baek, je peux te poser une question ?

Son partenaire le regarda curieusement. Il paraissait inquiet, comme s'il anticipait déjà ce que son aîné allait lui demander.

\- Oui ...

\- Je peux te toucher ?

Le petit blond resta figé un moment. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent d'elles-même mais les mots ne pouvaient pas encore les franchir. Il ne pouvait pas réfléchir correctement, ni savoir si Chanyeol était réellement sérieux.

\- Je- ... T-tu peux répéter ?

\- Est-ce que je peux te toucher ?

Sans aucunes gênes, le plus grand parla en le regardant dans les yeux, plongeant son regard pour que le blond sache ce qu'il voulait véritablement.

\- Bien sur.

Chanyeol observa des rougeurs apparaître sur les joues de son partenaire et un sourire vint sur son visage en retour. Ses mains descendirent le long de son dos et il rapprocha Baekhyun, pour que le corps soit davantage connecté. Le plus jeune haleta au contact et Chanyeol fut ravie que ce son arrive jusqu'à ses oreilles.  
Ses doigts atteignirent ses fesses et il attendit l'accord silencieux de son vis-à-vis. Et celui-ci lui accorda, plus gêné que jamais. Ils anticipèrent en fermant les paupières tout les deux, et les mains de Chanyeol glissèrent sous le pantalon du blond. Il caressa avec légèreté le morceau de chair, profitant que Baekhyun soit entièrement à lui.  
Car en vérité, le brun avait peur à tout instant que celui-ci ne recule et se rend compte que tout cela n'était qu'une erreur.

Alors il tenta le tout pour le tout. Ses doigts passèrent sous son boxer, caressant sa peau blanche. Chanyeol avait tellement attendu, que directement il profita du contact, peut-être même un peu trop. Baekhyun ne l'arrêtait pas, alors le brun prenait tout ce qui était à sa portée.  
Un de ses doigts s'enfonça dans l'anneau de chair de son vis-à-vis et un gémissement se fit entendre. La bouche de Baekhyun était juste à coté de ses oreilles et le plus grand fut à la première loge.

\- Chan ...

Le sexe de celui-ci se mit à gonfler en entendant ce souffle. Le blond était tellement désirable en cet instant, qu'il lui était impossible de s'arrêter. Un second doigt glissa dans Baekhyun et il sentit des petites mains s'accrocher à son tee-shirt.

\- Embrasse-moi, souffla la voix grave du brun.

Tant bien que mal, le plus petit se releva et Chanyeol eut le droit à une vision des plus érotique. Baekhyun avait les cheveux légèrement ébouriffés, les lèvres rosées et torturées par les baisers, le regard vague, mais rempli de désir.

C'est alors que le plus âgé abandonna tout et prit, ce qui semblait être, la meilleure solution.  
Ses lèvres se mêlèrent aux siennes et ses doigts se retirèrent du fessier du plus petit. Celui-ci grogna immédiatement de mécontentement et brisa l'éteinte.

\- Mais-

\- Baek, dit-il en le coupant. Je te veux.

\- Chan ...

\- Et je m'en fiche de ce qu'on est. Pour le moment, j'ai jamais été aussi sur de toute ma vie.

Les yeux de Baekhyun se firent brillants alors que ses lèvres s'étirèrent.

\- Moi aussi, moi aussi.

Automatiquement, le baiser reprit et les vêtements se retirèrent. Les gestes se firent plus pressés et passionnés, parce que les deux jeunes hommes étaient certain de ce qu'il souhaitaient. Ils se regardèrent longuement pendant tout l'acte, échangeant des sourires, des rires, des étreintes et des baisers. Leurs membres se mêlèrent avec amour, avec passion et délectation. Parce que rien d'autres ne comptait.

.

.

.

Si Baekhyun était arrivé joyeusement le lendemain en cours, il se rendit rapidement à l'évidence d'une autre chose. Kyungsoo avait froncé les sourcils et allait probablement le réprimander par la suite. Le blond fit la moue et prit son regard de chien battu. Celui ou son ami ne résistait jamais très longtemps. Si bien qu'il en avala de travers son poisson.

\- Je n'ai encore rien dis !

\- Mais tu vas le faire, répliqua Baekhyun.

Son ami soupira et posa ses baguettes.

\- Fais juste attention.

\- C'est ce que je fais ...

\- Non Baek, écoutes. C'est pas parce que Chanyeol te montre de l'affection qu'il se passera des choses entre vous.

Le concerné laissa son regard dériver vers la gauche. Puis à droite. Etait-il censé raconter à tout le monde ce qu'il avait fait la veille ? Le grand brun ne lui avait rien dit à ce sujet. En fait, ils avaient passé la soirée à se câliner sous la couette, à s'embrasser et raconter des tonnes de choses sans faire forcément attention à la suite.

\- En fait ... Commença le blond. Il me montre vraiment de l'affection.

\- Et c'est normal, ajoutait rapidement Kyungsoo.

\- Non, tu ne comprends pas.

Baekhyun prit une longue respiration.

\- Hier soir, on a fait l'amour.

Le corps de son ami resta figé sur place et aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche légèrement ouverte. Es-ce un tel choc pour lui ?

\- Je vois, soupira Baekhyun en quittant la table.

.

.

.

Cela faisait quelques jours que le petit blond évitait ses amis, préférant être seul. Sehun et Jongin n'y avaient fait plus attention que d'habitude, mais Kyungsoo, de son coté, le vivait mal.  
Baekhyun profitait de ces moments de calme pour se vider la tête et réfléchir sur ce qu'il souhaitait véritablement. Voulait-il tout sacrifier pour être avec Chanyeol ? Oui. Évidement. Peu importait l'avis des autres, il n'était pas prêt à passer à coté de l'amour, surtout si celui-ci lui ouvrait les bras.

Sa mère lui disait toujours que c'était la plus belle chose du monde.  
Pourtant, cela le faisait tant souffrir ces derniers temps. Car il avait des doutes concernant sa relation avec le plus grand. Etait-il en couple ? Chanyeol et lui n'avaient jamais parlé de ça. En vérité, ils s'embrassaient plus souvent et longuement. Ils rentraient ensemble tous les soirs et se donnaient la main quand ils passaient dans leur village. Les gens n'étaient pas choqués de les voir ainsi, les connaissant depuis tout jeunes.

Kyungsoo lui avait mit des insécurités dans la tête.  
Et parce qu'il y avait Wu Fan. Ce type qui collait toujours Chanyeol partout ou il allait et Baekhyun n'avait pas eu le courage non plus d'aborder ce sujet là. Le brun le trouverait stupide de penser tout ça. D'être jaloux sans raison, puisqu'ils n'étaient même pas en couple en premier lieu.

\- Baek ?

L'appelé ouvrit ses yeux en grand, comme deux soucoupes. Il était prit en flagrant délit par la seule personne qu'il ne voulait pas voir en ce moment.

\- Qu'es-ce que tu fais ici tout seul ? Tu manges pas avec Kyungsoo ?

Chanyeol lui adressa un regard inquiet.

\- On s'est un peu disputé.

Alors le blond passait le temps dans le parc de l'école, couché dans l'herbe à l'abri des regards.

Le brun lui caressa la tête, d'un geste tendre et se posa à ses cotés. Un sourire sur ses lèvres et des yeux lumineux, Chanyeol ne le savait pas mais c'est ce qu'il lui fallait pour aller mieux. Baekhyun en profita pour poser sa tête sur son épaule et fermer les yeux. L'autre en profita pour passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux blonds.

\- J'aime pas quand tu es mal, dit-il.

\- C'est rien.

\- Non, c'est pas rien. Je dois prendre soin de toi, c'est mon rôle.

Un sourire flotta sur le visage du plus jeune.

\- Quel rôle Chan ?

Directement les grandes mains de Chanyeol passèrent sous le visage de son voisin et le leva. Leurs regard fondirent l'un dans l'autre, et Baekhyun avait envie de rougir face à leur proximité.

\- Tu es tout pour moi.

\- Alors .. Commença doucement le blond. Ça veut dire qu'on sort ensemble ?

Chanyeol rigola légèrement, caressant au passage les joues de Baekhyun avec ses pouces.

\- Parce que tu crois que je fais l'amour avec tout le monde ?

\- Je sais pas ...

\- Se sera toujours toi Baek. Toujours.

Un sourire se plaça sur les lèvres du plus jeune, mais très vite il se rendit compte de leurs positions respectives. Trop proche, trop tactile. Il pourrait faire une erreur à tout moment, surtout qu'ils étaient dans le parc de l'école. N'importe qui pouvait les voir, et en particulier à l'heure de la pause.

\- On ferait mieux d'y aller, fit le blond en se levant précipitamment.

Chanyeol le retint par le bras et le ramena à lui.

\- Tu ne me dis pas tout Baek.

Le concerné soupira et cala son dos contre le tronc d'un arbre.

\- Je n'aime pas Wu Fan.

Le plus grand fronça les sourcils curieusement.

\- Tu n'aimes pas quand je l'invite ?

Baekhyun soupira et ferma les paupières. Il voulait se donner un peu de courage avant de tout balancer de but en blanc. Peut-être que Chanyeol lui en voudrait de détester le chinois pour des raisons aussi futiles et stupides. Mais il n'y pouvait rien.

\- Il te colle trop. C'est- ... Il est tout le temps derrière toi, et j'ai peur qu'un jour tu penses qu'il soit mieux que moi.

Avec appréhension, Baekhyun leva son regard en direction de son interlocuteur. Mais celui-ci avait des déjà les yeux brillants et un sourire lumineux.

\- Baek, mais tu es jaloux !

Le blond s'apprêtait directement répliquer par la négative -bien que c'était un grossier mensonge- mais le géant le stoppa en posant son front contre le sien. Sa haute silhouette l'engloutissait parfaitement, le cachant du reste du monde. Alors Baekhyun se dit que, pour une fois, il pouvait se permettre de se laisser aller.  
Timidement, il pencha son visage et captura les lèvres de son vis-à-vis.

Chanyeol y répondit directement, mordant légèrement la chair inférieur du plus jeune. Leurs langues ne mirent pas davantage de temps à se rejoindre et le ballet commença. Les mains du géant passèrent sur son torse et descendirent sur ses hanches avant de le coller à lui.  
Baekhyun réprima un gémissement, et à son tour, avait envie de profiter de la situation. Ses doigts déjà accroché à lui, passèrent sur son dos. Il griffa le dos de l'uniforme de Chanyeol tout en l'embrassant.

Baekhyun continua son exploration, se sentant déjà plus courageux. Il osa poser ses mains sur les fesses du plus grand, ne sachant pas comment l'autre réagirait. Et ce qu'il reçu en échange fut un gémissement étouffé et un coup de hanche bien placé.

Le blond eut l'impression d'avoir des étoiles dans les yeux, alors que la chaleur et le plaisir montaient aux creux de ses reins.

Pour l'aîné, cette situation lui rappela le moment ou il se trouvait avec Wu Fan dans le parc, et qu'il avait vu ce couple s'embrasser prêt d'un arbre. Il était à présent dans la même position avec son petit amour. Il plongea dans le cou de son vis-à-vis, puis dans ses cheveux. Saveur fraise.  
Encore une fois, le plus grand se frotta contre lui, ne réprimant pas ses pulsions.

\- J'en ai tellement envie .. Souffla Chanyeol.

Le plus petit pinça ses fesses, son regard déjà voilé et enivré par les événements.

\- On est encore à l'école.

Le brun l'embrassa une dernière fois.

\- Alors dis-toi que tu vas y passer dès ce soir.

Baekhyun ne pouvait pas attendre.

.

.

.

Le lendemain, et l'esprit encore embué par le plaisir, le blond arriva à son casier. Il fit son code, encore dans les vapes et attrapa ses livres. Tout les souvenirs de la veille passaient en boucle dans son esprit. Les grandes mains de Chanyeol sur ses hanches, les vagues de désir, les baisers pendant qu'ils faisaient l'amour. La sensation de bien-être lorsque le plus grand poussait en lui.

Il ne pouvait pas s'en lasser.

\- Baekhyun !

Kyungsoo arriva à sa hauteur, complètement paniqué et le traîna rapidement dans un autre couloir.

\- Je suis venu te voir dès que j'ai su. Tu dois être bouleversé.

Le blond fronça les sourcils, pas sur de tout comprendre. Son ami l'avait embarqué dans un coin au calme et lui parlait de choses qu'il ignorait totalement.

\- Je suis tellement désolé.

\- Attends, attends. Soo, de quoi tu parles ?

Le concerné parut complètement abattu.

\- Tout le monde en parlait, et je suis directement venu te voir.

\- Soo ! Expliques-moi, je comprend rien.

Kyungsoo se mordit les lèvres.

\- Tu ne le savais pas ? C'est ... Chanyeol. Il a une petite-amie.

\- Non. Non ... Impossible.

Hier encore, ils étaient dans la chambre du plus grand, ne faisant qu'un.

\- Apparemment des gens l'auraient vu hier dans le parc. Il embrassait quelqu'un contre un arbre. Bien sur, ils n'ont pas pu voir son visage, mais elle serait blonde avec des petites mains ...

Faisant les connexions dans son esprit, Kyungsoo réalisa son erreur.

\- Mais c'était toi !

Baekhyun soupira de soulagement. En entendant le début du récit de son ami, il savait directement que c'était bien qui était dans le parc avec Chanyeol. Qu'il n'y avait pas de petite-amie dans cette histoire. Juste lui.  
Et pour le moment il ne savait pas réellement dans quel état être. Rassuré par tout ça. Heureux que Kyungsoo soit venu directement l'avertir et lui sauter dans les bras. Ou inquiet que toute l'école imagine des choses sur le vie du grand brun.

\- Baek ... Bon sang ! Je t'avais dis de faire attention.

\- Merci.

Sans attendre, il le prit dans ses bras. Finalement, se fut la joie qui prit le dessus sur toutes ses émotions. Il avait retrouvé Kyungsoo et ce dernier ne le jugeait pas sur sa relation avec Chanyeol. Enfin si, un petit peu, mais modérément en tout cas.

\- Mais comment vous allez faire maintenant ? Demanda son ami.

Baekhyun haussa les épaules.

\- M'en fiche.

En cet instant tout ce qui comptait était que son meilleur ami était là, et dans ses bras. Qu'il s'était inquiété pour lui, et était venu l'avertir.

\- J'ai juste besoin que tu me soutiennes, Kyungsoo. De savoir que tu es là pour moi, souffla-t-il dans son oreille.

Les mains de celui aux cheveux noirs se crispèrent sur l'uniforme de son ami.

\- Baek ...

\- Je t'en pris.

Kyungsoo soupira.

\- Tu sais très bien que je ne résiste pas longtemps quand tu fais ta tête de chiot.

Une seconde plus tard, Baekhyun sauta dans le couloir tout en serrant les bras de son meilleur ami. Un sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres, faisant rayonner tout son visage.

\- Merci, merci, merci !

.

.

.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Baekhyun fit également part de ses inquiétudes à propos de Wu Fan. Le chinois semblait se rapprocher trop de son copain, et cela le rendait de mauvaises humeurs. Il était là tout le temps. Avec Chanyeol en cours, pendant les repas de midi, après les cours. Et évidement, le grand brun lui en parlait le soir quand il se retrouvait tous les deux, parce qu'il savait parfaitement que Wu Fan restait son ami malgré tout.

Mais cela rendait le blond complètement fou.

Alors, avec les conseils de son meilleur ami, Baekhyun décida d'en parler avec le brun. Il devait lui faire part de ses insécurités et de ses inquiétudes, qui le rongeaient chaque jour un peu plus. Il avait prit son courage en main et toqua à la porte de la chambre de Chanyeol un soir.  
Celui-ci ne l'attendait pas si tôt, étant occupé avec ses devoirs.

\- Baek ? Dit-il d'un ton surprit.

\- Tu as un moment ?

Le plus petit était arrivé en pyjama, et se posa sur le lit de Chanyeol. Tout son corps était tendu et il se tenait complètement droit sur les couvertures. Le plus grand le rejoignit, calant un bras autour de ses épaules.

\- Un problème, amour ?

Il l'embrassa sur la joue et glissa une de ses main sous son haut. Baekhyun se laissa faire, trop heureux d'avoir les attention de son petit-ami. Puis il finit par le repousser légèrement quelques minutes plus tard, préférant parler en premier plutôt que de se noyer dans les caresses de Chanyeol.

\- Attends, murmura-t-il en posant ses doigts sur son torse.

\- Hmm ?

Le plus grand ne stoppa pas ses baisers pour autant, comme s'il voulait dévorer le blond à chaque fois que ses lèvres touchaient sa peau. Il fit glisser son tee-shirt le long de son épaule et laissa sa marque sur sa clavicule.

\- Dépêche-toi de parler avant que je ne puisse plus m'arrêter.

Baekhyun avait les yeux fermés, plongeant inlassablement un peu plus dans le plaisir d'avoir son amoureux à ses cotés. Ses étreintes sonnaient pourtant comme le péché, mais la luxure reprenait toujours ses droits. Chanyeol demeurait et resterait le paradis.

\- Je n'aime pas Wu Fan.

Le brun pouffa, connaissant déjà cela.

\- Je suis sérieux. Il est toujours collé à toi.

Chanyeol embrassa ses lèvres pour le faire taire.

\- Le seul qui peut être collé à moi, c'est toi.

Finalement, Baekhyun oublia les mots qu'il avait préparé en venant dans sa chambre. Les mains du plus grand enlevèrent son pyjama et ses vêtements tombèrent sur le sol. Les gestes doux et lents devinrent précipités et désireux. Chanyeol l'embrassait, encore et encore, laissant ses lèvres dériver et prendre possession de la peau de celui qu'il aimait.

Le blond gémit et se cambra sur le lit. Il écarta les jambes afin que le plus grand puisse avoir une meilleure position. Les dernières barrières de tissus tombèrent, en même temps que leurs raisons. Chanyeol attrapa le tube de lubrifiant dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet, tandis que son vis-à-vis avait parfaitement comprit le message.  
Cette nuit encore, ils ne firent qu'un. Baekhyun sentit le corps de celui qu'il aimait se fondre à l'intérieur de lui, tout en le serrant pour que jamais il ne s'envole. Le petit blond bougea en même temps que lui, ne lâchant ses lèvres à aucun moment.

\- Je t'aime Chanyeol. Tellement.

\- Moi aussi. Moi aussi.

Il gémit encore alors que le plus grand s'enfonçait en lui de plus en plus rapidement.

\- Ça me fait mal de ne pas pouvoir montrer à tout le monde que tu es a moi.

Le brun l'embrassa encore.

.

.

.

Le lendemain, alors que Kyungsoo lui parlait de l'émission de télé-réalité de la veille, Baekhyun mangea son repas de midi sans grand entrain. Finalement, la conversation qu'il avait eut avec Chanyeol n'avait mené à rien. Enfin, s'il pouvait encore appeler cela une conversation. Ils avaient fait l'amour, passionnément, mais à aucun moment le sujet de Wu Fan ne fut abordé.

Il soupira et tourna ses baguettes dans la boite à bento.

\- Baek ?

Celui-ci leva le regard et le plongea dans les yeux noirs de son meilleur ami.

\- Chanyeol. Il t'attend devant la porte.

Le blond parut surprit et se leva maladroitement de sa chaise. En effet, le plus grand était bien là, souriant. Il lui prit la main sans hésiter et le conduit à sa suite. Les couloirs défilèrent mais à aucun moment Baekhyun ne regarda ou Chanyeol le menait. Sans doute préférait-il observer leurs mains liés, avec un bonheur sans nom. C'était comme un émerveillement de voir que le brun n'avait pas honte de faire ça en public.  
Il n'y avait que très peu de personne au alentour dans les couloirs, mais c'était déjà amplement suffisant pour lui.

\- Wu Fan !

La voix grave de Chanyeol le sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'ils arrivèrent tous les deux devant le chinois. Ils s'étaient stoppés dans une salle de classe vide, sauf pour Baekhyun et le grand blond qui continuaient tous les deux de se fixer avec intensité.

Chanyeol plaça sa main sur les hanches du plus petit, le tenant contre lui avec possessivité.

\- Je te présente mon petit-ami ! Annonça le brun. C'est lui dont je t'ai parlé ce matin.

Le chinois nota, lentement.

\- Chanyeol ... Souffla Baekhyun, ému par ce qu'il venait de dire.

Celui se retourna et l'embrassa sur le bout des lèvres.

\- Et je présente Wu Fan, un ami.

.

.

.

Une fois que le couple fut sortit de la pièce, Wu Fan les suivit. Il s'arrêta à l'embrasure continuant de les fixer. Chanyeol et Baekhyun avaient l'air tellement heureux tout les deux, se tenant par la main et se chamaillant comme des enfants. Cela se voyait dans leurs sourires, dans leurs gestes, ou dans tout ce qu'ils dégageaient. Ils s'aimaient. Et c'était comme une évidence, que cela aurait frappé n'importe qui.

\- Alors tu l'as rencontré ?

Le grand blond se retourna en direction du nouveau venu. Tao, un autre chinois, qu'il avait connu grâce à Chanyeol et durant leurs nombreux repas du midi à la cafétéria. Il lui montra du doigt le première année qui était accroché au bras du grand brun.

\- Le petit-ami de Chanyeol, soupira Wu Fan.

Celui aux cheveux noirs plissa les yeux et regarda le couple à son tour. Il pencha la tête de coté et fit la moue.

\- Non. C'est Baekhyun.

\- Exact, et il l'a présenté comme étant son petit-ami, rétorqua le blond.

Tao haussa les épaules.

\- Très peu de personne le savent dans l'école, mais il s'agit de Park Baekhyun. Son petit frère.

Les yeux du Wu Fan s'élargirent, alors que plus loin, le couple continuait à montrer leurs amours l'un pour l'autre.

.

.

.

En espérant que la fiction vous ait plu :D


End file.
